Post Wolf's Blood
by bagnome
Summary: Well, somehow I managed to make it to 4. I think I'm doin' a great, and to be honest, I haven't really developed a plot, just churning this stuff out of my head as we role along with the hopefully to be story. Sort of like improve, but written down and edited. Thank you all for reading. Thoughts on the story, anybody?
1. I

I

DERIAN WAS WALKING THE PERIMETER OF THE MAIN ISLAND of the Nexus Islands. Derian, a tall red head man in his late 20's makes this routine every morning. Usually accompanied by someone, usually Isende, Derian decided to walk this morning alone. Derian spent this time to recollect his thoughts, from first meeting Firekeeper, to the Dragon of despair, up thought the time he was kidnapped and taken to u-Seeheera, fighting through the fever of querinalo, and finally the departure of Firekeeper and Blind Seer. Derian thought most of those last two. About the changes that he had endured while suffering though the fever and now carry's the slight distinction of a horse and how he disfavored looking like a "freak." Then Firekeeper. Yes it had been short of a year since he saw Firekeeper and Blind Seer off. Aside form the children playing, and the commerce through the gates, things on the Nexus islands have been quite calm, almost a little too calm. But even with the two of them gone, Blind Seer and Firekeeper, Derian wasn't entirely alone, Elation had stayed with him on the island, and Doc and Elise have moved to the u-Seeheera giving Derian the chance to visit with them more often, and then of course he still gets letters from his family back in Eagles Nest of Hawk Heaven.

Done with his usual patrol, Derian headed back towards his cottage where he will spend the rest of his day working out disputes between neighbors on the island. This went on into the late noon, when a dispute was finally settled and Derian could take a nap, but just before doing so Elation came squawking to his window seal.

"Well, what is it?" Derian asked when he turned towards the falcon. Elation only squawked in return to only remind Derian that he wasn't able to understand the bird, or any of the yarimaimalom with the exception of horses. Then just as Derian began to figure out what Elation's message was, Harjeedian came running in.

"Well, what is it?" this time Derian asked Harjeedian.

"Blind Seer," he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "Came through one of the gates, just now.

"What about Firekeeper?" Derian asked sounding somewhat frantic.

"That's just it, we only saw the wolf, didn't see her with Blind Seer. And by the looks of it, I'd say he was in a bit of a hurry, panting like he was"

"Well bring him here!" Derian demanded, worrying about his condition like the night Blind Seer ran back to the group after leaving Firekeeper alone to get their assistance. That night Blind Seer had ran for hours on end to meet the group with bleeding paws and exhausted to the point that Derian had to force Blind Seer to rest.

"No need, after he greeted Plik, Blind Seer began to make his way up here, and I think Plik is coming up as well. It would be of the most convenience to have a translator."

"What is it that bothers you, Blind Seer?" Derian asked.

Plik Translated, "As you are probably already aware of, Firekeeper is indeed not with me. She is caught up in other matters."

"_If I may,"_ Blind Seer asked Plik, _"I do wish to speak with Derian in private."_

"_But how?" _Plik asked, _"Derain won't be able to understand a thing you say, at least, not beyond a yes or no question."_

"_True,"_ Blind Seer responded, _"but since I am capable of comprehending the written word, I bet I can figure something out."_

"so, what you wanted to talk to me about, it is about Firekeeper?" Derian asked

The wolf nodded.

It took a moment, but Blind Seer's gesturing for a sheet a paper finally gave Derian the notion that the wolf was going to attempt to write what he wanted to say.

"You, want a sheet of paper."

Blind Seer nodded

"Well, we would have to walk to the library to get some."

For a small room, the library held all the records of the islands dating back to the construction of the gates, mixed with spell books, recipe books, and many others. As Derian grabbed for the blank paper, the paper pulled a book with it, and that book landed square on Derian's head.

"Ow!" Derian screamed, "that will leave a nasty mark." Derain glanced over at Blind Seer only to see him panting his Wolfish laughter.

"Stop that." Derian demanded while rubbing his head. Derian bent down to pick the book up, but was halted by Blind Seer who then motioned towards the title.

"'Communications Spells,'" Derian read, "what about it?"

Blind seer had then went for the paper that Derian had dropped when the book hit his head, then found himself a pen that he could comfortably fit between the toes of his paw, and ever so sloppy the wolf began to write.

"Mabe. We. Can. See. If. Bok. Has. One. We. Can. Use."

Derian was astonished at the wolf's abilities, even knowing Blind Seer for years, he never seizes to amaze Derian. No longer phased by his astonishment, Derian picked up the book and began to flip through the pages till he stopped.

"This might be the one we are looking for, 'for communication between beasts and man kind.' Hmm, what do you think, Blind Seer?" Derian asked only to stop and realize that he had asked a question that could not be answered with a 'yes' or a 'no.' Forgetting that last question, Derian lowered the book to the wolf's level for him to read, and waited for Blind Seer's nod of approval.

In a remote location, chosen primarily for the sake of privacy, Blind Seer began with the first step of he spell. Derian allowed Blind Seer to use his own blood as the wolf used it to draw patterns on the floor, primarily two large circles that overlapped each other. Blind Seer carefully performed step after step as the book specifically instructs to do. Both blind Seer and Derian had put a swab of blood in the overlapped portion of the circles. Then finally, to finish the spell, they swapped blood as Derian rubbed his pricked finger on Blind Seer's freshly bleeding ear.

Generally there are multiple types of blood magic, but blood magic is the most common because it is the easiest to learn. Even though there are many kinds of magic, most use some sort of blood some where in the spell. The use of magic, blood magic in especially make's Blind Seer uncomfortable since he was raised in a pack where magic was resented and represented destruction.

After a few moments of silence, Blind Seer looked up at Derian and finally asked, "well, did it work?" and waited for a response from Derian.

"I guess not."

"Are you kidding me," Derian said finally after staring at Blind Seer a seemingly forever amount of time, "of course it did!"

"This is wonderful! If only we had done this sooner! This would have made things so much eas—"

"Calm yourself Derian." Blind Seer growled, "I was hesitant to even say yes to performing the spell, I was worried about how you might react to being able to understand yarimaimalom. But the main reason I decided to agree was so I would be able to talk to you this fluently, and why I'm here and Firekeeper isn't. First, before I continue, this information is strictly between you and me, I discussed it with my home pack, and they feel the only other I would be aloud to share information with is you. Other than Firekeeper, I trust you the most, especially to keep this between us, and I will need you to come with me back to my home pack.

"Back in the new world, questions and rumors have arose concerning whether Firekeeper is truly one among the beasts and many are worried. So she set out on her own to prove her self. What I've come to believe is that a few individuals started these rumors as a way to cover up the fact that they have yet found the location of another artifact and want her to retrieve it." Blind Seer finished when he finally broke eye contact.

"Derian?"

"Ya?"

"I'm just really worried, you know, about Firekeeper. I'm not there incase she gets her self into trouble." Blind Seer said seeking comfort from Derian.

"Ok, I'll come with you Blind Seer, I just need to notify Ynamynet. I'll just tell her that I have a 'sick family member' and that I will be gone for an unknown number of moon spans. For now, I think the best thing for you is to get some rest. We will leave first thing tomorrow moring.


	2. II

III

SHE FOUND HERSELF UP AGAINST A STRONG OPPONENT one night after abruptly being awakened with the sting of fresh wounds and blood running down her neck. This is not the first time Firekeeper had been put in this situation. Some years back when Firekeeper was resting outside of the Eagles Nest castle, North Western, a new male of her pack, had Firekeeper by her neck when accusing her of treason of warning the humans of a possible attack. That fight was resolved with some thought, but tonight Firekeeper felt as if she was in a more vulnerable position against an opponent stronger that North Western. Also not to mention Blind Seer isn't there to assister her, or protect her.

"How do we trust that you will get the job done? You are nothing more than a human, and like the rest of them, you to will eventually betray the beasts as well," the male said.

"My body is indeed human," Firekeeper replied, "but my heart is wolf." With this last statement the male lunged forward, but Firekeeper managed to jump out of the way. She then maneuvered to grab the wolf's neck and pin the male against the ground. He then leapt up and then forced Firekeeper to the ground; quickly she then pulled her knife out of its sheath and used the hilt of the knife to hit the belly of the wolf. This forced the male to get off of her. Firekeeper then took this moment to get into a stance to better defend herself as the male took charge once more.

BLIND SEER WAS OUT looking for food as Derian was putting out the campfire in preparation to continue their journey towards the Iron Mountains. "I found a few fish we could eat," Blind Seer said as he trotted back into camp, "and up the road are bushes that bear fruit." "Good," Derian said in reply. Blind Seer walked over to where Derian was and dropped the fish in his hand. _I have to eat this, raw?_ Derian thought. Seeing the expressing in Derian's face Blind Seer said, "If you don't want it, I would be more than glad to eat it, besides, it would be a bad ideal to waste food." Blind Seer sat there amused at watching Derian eat the fish uncooked.

After that was over, the pair set off for the mountains. "Now, Derian, when we do eventually reunite with the pack, I must caution you to not mention how you are able to speak the language of the wolves. If the situation arises and it catches the attention of one of them, then resort to this. Just tell them that you had the talent to work with horses, and when we traveled to the Nexus Islands you undergone a fever that affected those who have any sort of talent. Tell them that it changed you and you are now forever able to speak the language of the beasts. Now, at least that's not lying completely. You did undergo the fever that changed you, and you were able to speak to beasts, just of a specific species, horse."

"So you have not told you family yet," Derian asked, "about you ability to control the force of magic?"

"No," Blind Seer answered, lowering his head in shame. "I'm afraid to."

They stopped walking.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid, that they will reject me, or at the very least think different of me, or act different around me, act as if they don't want me or care for me or avoid me."

"They are your pack, I'm absolutely positive that they will accept you." Derian said rubbing Blind Seer's head between the ears, "but I promise you, I will not mention that fact that you used magic to allow me to communicate with you."

They began to pick back up the walking. This last thing Derian said made Blind Seer feel much better, even with the lingering doubt within him.

THE FIGHT BETWEEN FIREKEEPER AND THE MALE went on into the morning. She had not pursued in the stalemate without harm being inflicted upon her. Firekeeper had been thrown around quite a bit, she had blood running down her are as she sustained many cuts along her side, arms, legs and back. Since the beginning of the fight, Firekeeper had given him many chances to surrender, but after so many failed attempts, an unwanted reality was coming to Firekeeper. She was getting the feeling he was not going to stop until she was dead, she knew she couldn't keep this up, and that the wolf had a lot more stamina than she, and most importantly, she knew she was going to do what she dread. The wolf made another pass by her and she took her knife to the male's side. Quickly the fur turned red as it was being stained with his own blood. The sharp pain he felt as the knife gashed his flank made him cringe. "Now, I give you one last chance, subdue to me, or be killed," Firekeeper warned and just then with a loud fierce sum growl the male leapt forward.


	3. III

III

SHE FOUND HERSELF UP AGAINST A STRONG OPPONENT one night after abruptly being awakened with the sting of fresh wounds and blood running down her neck. This is not the first time Firekeeper had been put in this situation. Some years back when Firekeeper was resting outside of the Eagles Nest castle, North Western, a new male of her pack, had Firekeeper by her neck when accusing her of treason of warning the humans of a possible attack. That fight was resolved with some thought, but tonight Firekeeper felt as if she was in a more vulnerable position against an opponent stronger that North Western. Also not to mention Blind Seer isn't there to assister her, or protect her.

"How do we trust that you will get the job done? You are nothing more than a human, and like the rest of them, you to will eventually betray the beasts as well," the male said.

"My body is indeed human," Firekeeper replied, "but my heart is wolf." With this last statement the male lunged forward, but Firekeeper managed to jump out of the way. She then maneuvered to grab the wolf's neck and pin the male against the ground. He then leapt up and then forced Firekeeper to the ground; quickly she then pulled her knife out of its sheath and used the hilt of the knife to hit the belly of the wolf. This forced the male to get off of her. Firekeeper then took this moment to get into a stance to better defend herself as the male took charge once more.

BLIND SEER WAS OUT looking for food as Derian was putting out the campfire in preparation to continue their journey towards the Iron Mountains. "I found a few fish we could eat," Blind Seer said as he trotted back into camp, "and up the road are bushes that bear fruit." "Good," Derian said in reply. Blind Seer walked over to where Derian was and dropped the fish in his hand. _I have to eat this, raw?_ Derian thought. Seeing the expressing in Derian's face Blind Seer said, "If you don't want it, I would be more than glad to eat it, besides, it would be a bad ideal to waste food." Blind Seer sat there amused at watching Derian eat the fish uncooked.

After that was over, the pair set off for the mountains. "Now, Derian, when we do eventually reunite with the pack, I must caution you to not mention how you are able to speak the language of the wolves. If the situation arises and it catches the attention of one of them, then resort to this. Just tell them that you had the talent to work with horses, and when we traveled to the Nexus Islands you undergone a fever that affected those who have any sort of talent. Tell them that it changed you and you are now forever able to speak the language of the beasts. Now, at least that's not lying completely. You did undergo the fever that changed you, and you were able to speak to beasts, just of a specific species, horse."

"So you have not told you family yet," Derian asked, "about you ability to control the force of magic?"

"No," Blind Seer answered, lowering his head in shame. "I'm afraid to."

They stopped walking.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid, that they will reject me, or at the very least think different of me, or act different around me, act as if they don't want me or care for me or avoid me."

"They are your pack, I'm absolutely positive that they will accept you." Derian said rubbing Blind Seer's head between the ears, "but I promise you, I will not mention that fact that you used magic to allow me to communicate with you."

They began to pick back up the walking. This last thing Derian said made Blind Seer feel much better, even with the lingering doubt within him.

THE FIGHT BETWEEN FIREKEEPER AND THE MALE went on into the morning. She had not pursued in the stalemate without harm being inflicted upon her. Firekeeper had been thrown around quite a bit, she had blood running down her are as she sustained many cuts along her side, arms, legs and back. Since the beginning of the fight, Firekeeper had given him many chances to surrender, but after so many failed attempts, an unwanted reality was coming to Firekeeper. She was getting the feeling he was not going to stop until she was dead, she knew she couldn't keep this up, and that the wolf had a lot more stamina than she, and most importantly, she knew she was going to do what she dread. The wolf made another pass by her and she took her knife to the male's side. Quickly the fur turned red as it was being stained with his own blood. The sharp pain he felt as the knife gashed his flank made him cringe. "Now, I give you one last chance, subdue to me, or be killed," Firekeeper warned and just then with a loud fierce sum growl the male leapt forward.


	4. IV

IV

THE MALE CHARGED FIREKEEPER, as she gave him one last chance before having to resolve to what she dreaded. As he leapt for her, Firekeeper took the hilt of her knife as hard as she could into the lower left flank of the wolf and knocked him out of the way from hitting her. As he began to get up and shake off his disorientation Firekeeper stood over him, then realizing that he was beat, the wolf cringed before her.

"Now," Firekeeper said, "will you submit?" The wolf took a hesitant gaze at her, then with what was left of his pride trotted off into the brush. Firekeeper began to feel the toll that that skirmish took on her body. She then took was left of her strength and managed to climb up to a tree branch and began to doze.

"AT THIS PACE WE SHOULD MANAGE TO MAKE EAGLES NEST by nightfall." Blind Seer stated.

"We're going through the city of Eagles Nest?" Derian asked.

"Why not," Blind Seer replied, "and besides, when's the last time you have seen your family?" Now that Derian thought about is, he hadn't seen any of his family since the day Derian departed to be ambassador of Hawk Heaven a few seasons past. The Derian remembered how they ventured to the Nexus Islands and underwent querinalo. Derian thought about this as he rubbed his hair, as it felt like a horse's main. "But I can't see my family," Derian objected, "at least, not with the way I look now, besides, we will be walking through a crowed city, I look worse than-."

"Derian," Blind Seer interrupted, "after you explain your situation, they will surely accept the changes in your physical form, but you are still Derian, and that hasn't changed, the spell affects both those with any sort of ability to wield sorcery and those with the slightest bit of talent, ant that is exactly what happened to you. You where attacked by the spell when you entered through the gate."

"But how will I explain the gates, we used mag—"

"That's because it was absolutely necessary and only way for us to get to the islands"

"What about walking though the city—"

"It will be plenty late at night, there will be few roaming the streets at that hour, and with the cloak of darkness, you will look just like another passerby."

With that last little bit of motivation instilled in Derian's confidence the rest of the day was traveled in silence. As dusk settled they were upon over a hill where they looked down on the outskirts of the city and only the tallest of buildings on the horizon. "Eagle's Nest shore has grown in the years that we have been gone." Derian remarked. "Yah," Blind Seer grunted in reply, "and we are here earlier than I anticipated" They made their way down to the ex-carter's family's house, Derian knocked on the door only to end up being dragged in by his belt by the enormous grey wolf.

Demita was the one to, "Derian, is that you? You came on such short notice if we would of known you were coming we would of prepared."

"That's alright, we departed on short noticed." Derian said as Demita began to stoke a fire to brew a kettle of tea, then briskly walked back to the two to then greet Blind Seer. "So, you've been keeping this boy in line?" She said jokingly to the wolf. Blind Seer thumped his tale in agreement, then nudged his large head against her hand. Then after all settled down did Demita noticed the way Derian looked, "say, what happened to your face, you look like a horse." Just as Derian began to tell the story he had rehearsed in his head in the day prior to stopping by, hit parents walked into the room. "You're back from the ball! And just in perfect timing to, look who showed up."

"Ball?" Derian asked. "Yah," Demita answered, "the king set up a dance, sort of like a ball fore those who make lesser income"

Instantly, Derian's father noticed his changes. Derian then got into the story starting from the time Derian talked with Firekeeper after returning to u-Seeheera to the gates, all the way into the fever, to winning the islands from the old world. "Well now, that's an interesting story you've got there, Derian. I'm glad to see you alright and unchanged, at least, personality wise. Just one thing's bothering me? Where is Lady Blysse, surely she's with you, after all, I've never seen her without Blind Seer, and vise versa."

Derian sighed, "That's the reason we are here, this is just a stop on the way to the past the Iron Mountains, she's somewhere out there. To be honest, I'm not sure where, and neither does Blind Seer, and actually, he traveled all the way back to the Nexus Islands to ask me to come with him and help with what ever he , or his pack, needs."

"How did you manage to know what Blind Seer wants? Demita asked, "It must of been hard figuring it out, how do you understand him so well?" Derian looked over at Blind Seer who was resting in front of the hearth, "may I?" Derian asked. Knowing where this conversation is going Blind Seer answered, _"Yes, if that is the only way to explain it."_ Derian went into how they discovered that Blind Seer had the ability, and what he did to let Derian understand his speech. "Do you think he can do that for the rest of us?" Demita asked. "Not likely, you have to remember, the beasts West of the Mountains dislike magic a lot more than we do, and given the circumstances where not there, he probably wouldn't of did what he did for me."

"Well," Derian's father cut in, "I think it would be best of we called it a night, since you will be continuing your journey tomorrow, best you get you rest."

Derian was preparing for bed when he heard the door nudged open. "Your sister Demita is very persistent, isn't she?" It was blind Seer. "What was it that she was doing?"

"She insisted that I rest inside, where it would be more 'comfortable.' I prefer to sleep out in the straw, it is comfortable enough, and retains heat." Blind Seer answered. Derian chuckled to himself at this. "Guess you will have to take advantage of the spare bed in here." Doing so, Blind Seer leapt onto the bed adjacent to the one Derian was sitting on. "I will have to admit, this bed is just a bit more comfortable than the straw. I Originally thought humans slept on beds because they could not merely stand sleeping on the ground on is a pile of straw, I guess," he said as he let out a Wolfish yawn, "the more comfortable you are, the more rested you are for the day ahead."


End file.
